Uncalled for Moments
by Natsuna-chan
Summary: Jin eats some berries Fuu brings to their make-shift home for the night. But something isn't right, Jin is all sweaty and flushed. Mugen and Fuu don't know what to do, so Mugen sends Fuu to the nearest town to find a doctor. Back in the house things don't go as planned. Things ensue which lead the men to revealing thier feeling towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Uncalled for Moment: Part 1_

Mugen x Jin Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own (obviously)**

(I completely _made up_ this berry and _the symptoms_. As far as I know it **doesn't** exist)

* * *

Jin had known better than to eat the berries Fuu had brought back to their lodge for the night. He had a bad feeling about the berries but put it aside and ate them anyway. He should have trusted his instincts. Instead he ate each berry, leaving none for his companions.

Soon after Fuu had yelled at him and Mugen had quit his grumbling he started to feel...strange. His vision began to blur and his breaths became shallow. His body felt flushed and hot.

"Jin? Jin, what's wrong?" Fuu asked as she saw he was beginning to look flushed.

"Fuu, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, honestly why is it always my fault!"

"She...she brought some berries. I a-ate them all," Jin said as he panted.

"Shit, Fuu you need to go get the doctor from the nearest town," Mugen said as he lifted Jin into his arms.

Jin whimpered quietly; Fuu didn't hear but Mugen did.

"What!? Why me?" Fuu yelled.

"Because you're the idiot that decided to bring random berries here to eat. Did you even know the name of those things?"

"...No," Fuu murmured sadly.

"Alright then. Now go! Your idiocy might cost Jin his life."

Fuu nodded then exited the abandoned house and began her walk towards the nearest town. Mugen laid Jin down on the futon in the next room and gently shook him out of his stupor. "Jin, do you remember what the berries looked like?"

"N-no," Jin groaned as his body heated up.

Mugen sighed and ran his hands through his hair angrily.

"Symptoms?"

"Blurred v-vision, shallow breaths, and I feel h-hot all over." "Shit, I know what you ate," Mugen growled.

Fuu had unknowingly fed Jin a berry used to drug young girls at brothels so they could enjoy themselves with their patrons.

"We have a problem on our hands." "Wh-what is...it?" "What you ate is an aphrodisiac drug. They use it on girls in brothels to make them more tame and happy during their time with patrons."

"So?" Jin mumbled as heat pooled low in his belly. "Sooo...you have to have sex to get it out of your system idiot," Mugen said as he glared at the fidgeting raven.

"It's already working isn't it?" he asked solemnly. Jin flushed but nodded out a hesitant yes. Mugen sighed and stood.

"I'll leave you alone for a while so you can try to take care of that," Mugen said as he pointed as Jin's groin.

Jin nodded and rolled over so his front was laid on the futon.

Mugen nodded and left the abandoned house, looking for a river or lake he could bathe in.

* * *

Back in the house Jin was rutting against the futon; his glasses left somewhere in the room as his body craved the heat of another.

"Mugen," he moaned as his hips began to rock with abandon.

His imagination ran wild as he thought of Mugen touching him; his chest, his thighs, his cock; and of Mugen inside him.

Jin groaned as his body spasmed as he came. He felt tired and boneless but his cock was still hard. He whimpered and slowly stripped himself of his clothes; releasing his hair from its tie once finished.

He felt lewd for what he was about to do but couldn't bring himself to care as his hands slowly moved down his chest.

His fingers ran across his nipples and he shuddered. He pinched and plucked at both until they were peaked and slightly sore.

His fingers danced abstract patterns on his stomach and abs, slowly moving down to the trail of black hair that led to his member.

His fingers wrapped around his base as his other hand smeared his pre-come over his head.

Jin's hips thrust up, his mouth open in a silent moan, as his hand slowly moved up and down his cock.

Jin moved one hand over himself as his other went down and rolled his balls in his hands.

He groaned and mewled; his hips thrusting up into his fist faster and faster as his hand moved up towards his mouth.

Jin took three of his fingers into his mouth and slathered them in his saliva; his grip tightening on his cock.

He took the fingers from his mouth and slowly moved them down, down, down until they reached his puckered entrance.

Jin pushed one finger in slowly; stopping every so often as he tried to get used to the intrusion.

Once he was relaxed he slowly moved his finger slowly in and out; soon enough matching his thrusts with his strokes.

"Mmm...ah! Mugen," he moaned as he imagined Mugen doing those lewd things to his body.

He hissed as he pushed in two fingers instead of one; forcing his body to relax.

He moved the fingers in and out and scissored them; moaning in delight as the fire burning in his veins began to subside.

'You like that?' the brunette would ask.

"M-Mugen!" he moaned as he inserted the third and final finger.

He never noticed the door opening or his new audience.

* * *

Mugen walked into the house and made his way to the room Jin was in. He slowly opened the door and was met with the most alluring sight in the world.

Jin was on his back; one hand wrapped around his manhood and the other under him.

His hand thrust in and out and Mugen groaned as he saw the raven push in a third finger into his hole as he moaned out loudly.

"M-Mugen!"

'Shit, did he see me?" Mugen wondered.

Jin hissed as he moved his fingers in and out of himself slowly, then faster and faster; moaning Mugen's name each time.

"Mugen...Mu-gen, ah!" he yelled as he hit something inside himself that made him see stars.

Mugen palmed himself as Jin shuddered and mewled in ecstasy. 'I can't take it anymore!'

Mugen opened the door an walked inside; stripping as fast as he could before kneeling in-between Jin's spread legs.

"Mugen...d-don't look," Jin panted as his fingers thrust into himself wildly; his hips thrusting up into his fist and down onto his fingers.

Mugen groaned as he fisted his own manhood faster and faster. He stopped before he came and grabbed Jin's wrist; pulling his hands away from his cock and out of his ass.

"M-Mugen...what are you d-doing?" Jin asked as Mugen wrapped Jin's legs around his waist.

"Giving you exactly what you want," Mugen purred as he flicked his tongue out and ran it over Jin's nipple.

Jin arched up into Mugen and groaned as his nipple was sucked and bitten on.

"Mugen...ah! I n-need you," Jin mewled.

Mugen smirked. "What do you need Jin?"

Jin groaned and thrust his hips up; their cocks sliding together. They both gasped and panted as they looked into each other's eyes. Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen's shoulders.

"I need you i-in me Mugen," Jin whispered as he pressed their lips together.

Mugen slipped his tongue out and licked at Jin's lower lip; Jin giving Mugen entrance.

Their tongues clashed; rubbing and dancing together as Mugen gripped himself at the base and pressed his head against Jin's entrance.

He pulled back and asked "You sure?" Jin nodded and rocked his hips up; forcing the tip inside. Mugen gripped Jin's hips tightly as he thrust in sharply; going in to the hilt.

Jin arched and dug his nails into Mugen's back; crying out in blissful pain.

"Oh god, babe. You're so tight," Mugen groaned as he stayed still.

Jin rocked his hips up and mewled out one word; "Move."

Mugen slowly extracted himself and thrust back inside; starting off slowly then picking up the pace as Jin's moans became louder and more frequent.

"Ah!" Jin screamed as Mugen hit that spot in him that made him see stars.

"There, there!" Jin yelled at his lover.

Mugen complied and thrust rapidly into that spot as one of his hands moved and gripped Jin's cock.

Mugen stroked in time with his thrusts; their rhythm becoming less and less synchronized as they both neared their climax.

"Come for me Jin," Mugen purred.

Jin screamed as he came; his seed coating both their stomachs. Mugen growled as Jin's muscles clamped and unclamped on his cock.

He thrust a few more times before coming in his lover. Jin moaned lightly as he felt Mugen's seed coat his insides.

The brunette felt his arms give out and fell on top of Jin; Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen and stroked his hair as they came down from their high.

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you that I love you, right?" Mugen asked. They both chuckled.

"I love you too idiot," Jin said as his lips were caught in a sweet kiss.

"Good, cause I'm not letting you go either way," Mugen purred as he pulled out of Jin; the raven feeling sad as his lover left him empty.

Mugen leaned down and licked Jin's seed from his stomach before using his hand to clean up the mess on his own and bringing it to his lips as well.

Jin leaned forward and licked his lover's hand clean; their tongues tangling and clashing in the process.

"Mmm, ready for round two?" Jin asked as he flipped them over and straddled Mugen's hips. "You know it," Mugen growled.

* * *

**_Fin, for now._ **

Enough reivews and i'll add the next (**and final**!) chapter! So please review, I like reading all of your reviews guys (and girls!).


	2. Chapter 2

_Uncalled for Moment: Part 2 _

Mugen x Jin

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Warnings: The usual. **

Mugen awoke in the middle of the night to a panting raven laid on his chest. "Jin?" Mugen asked as he took his hand and laid his palm across his lover's back.

He was hot, and not a normal hot. His lover's skin felt as if it were literally on fire.

"Fuck, Jin. Babe, wake up," the brunette said as he gently shook the raven. In groaned and murmured sleepily before slowly opening his grey eyes and looking at his lover. "Come on. You need to cool off before you die on me," Mugen said as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind the raven's ear.

Jin nodded and stood on wobbly legs; Mugen stood and wrapped his arms about his waist before he fell. "I really don't feel too good," Jin murmured as Mugen dressed them in light kimonos. "Come on," Mugen said as he took his lover's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

They made their way out of the house and headed the same way Mugen had done earlier that day. The lover's walked and walked through the thick cover of trees until they reached a river. "Strip and get in," Mugen ordered as he stripped and sunk into the river.

Jin shuddered at the brunette's commanding tone; small traces of the aphrodisiac berries still in his system. The raven slowly tugged at the tie holding his kimono and let it slide off his pale shoulders. As the kimono fell off his body Mugen couldn't help but admire his lover's arms, chest, stomach, and legs.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were doing a strip tease," Mugen said.

The brunette smirked as the raven blushed and got in the river next to him. "Good thing you don't have your hair tie on," Mugen purred as he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and sat him between his spread legs.

Jin sighed and rested his head on Mugen's shoulder as his body began to cool off.

But being in the water, naked, with his newly acquired lover made him groan silently as he thought of him and Mugen; of Mugen having his wicked way with him in the river where anyone could come by and see them.

"What is it Jin?" Mugen whispered into his ear as his fingers slowly rubbed circles into his hips.

"It's n-nothing love," Jin stuttered as his thoughts began to make him hard.

Mugen was slightly taken aback but smirked widely as he saw his lover's manhood start to fill with blood. A wicked plan formed in his head and he quickly put it to work.

"Alright babe, whatever you say," Mugen purred as he flicked his tongue out and toyed with Jin's ear.

Jin shuddered as Mugen's hands slowly traveled up his thighs to his chest. "M-Mugen?" Jin questioned as his lover's hands pinched and plucked at his nipples. "Mmm," Jin moaned as he gripped Mugen's thighs.

"Shh," the brunette cooed as one of his hands traveled down until it reached the raven's throbbing manhood.

Mugen wrapped his finger's around it and started stroking in a slow rhythm. Jin's hips thrust up, his blood turning to lava at his lover's lewd touches and strokes. Mugen's stroking became faster and faster until his hand was just a blur on his lover's cock.

Jin arched and mewled; pleasure coursing through his veins. "Gonna...c-come," Jin said as his hips thrust up into Mugen's fist faster and faster.

Mugen went down to Jin's base, took his index finger and thumb, wrapped them around and squeezed. Hard.

Jin groaned as his climax was taken away from him.

"Mugen...more, please," the raven begged.

The brunette turned Jin around so that he was straddling his hips and facing him.

Jin wrapped one arm around Mugen's shoulder; tangling the other in his messy hair and crashing their lips together. Mugen parted Jin's lips with his tongue; thrusting it in and out before sucking on Jin's appendage. They parted; both panting and hungry for more. "Mugen...hurry, please," Jin begged as he moved his hand down their bodies.

He gripped both their manhoods in his hand and stroked.

"Alright," the brunette groaned as he moved his hands down Jin's back to his ass.

He spread the cheeks with one hand while the other moved in and rubbed one finger around the puckered entrance.

Jin thrust down onto the digit and groaned as it slipped past the muscles; the water acting as lube.

"Holy shit that was hot," Mugen husked as he thrust the finger in and out shallowly until he felt the muscles relax. He added a second finger and Jin hissed.

"Shh, just gimme a second babe," Mugen said as he stretched and scissored his fingers until his lover once again relaxed.

Jin stroked their cocks harder, smearing their pre-come on their heads and squeezing before stroking again.

Mugen thrust his fingers as deep as they could go and curled them, rubbing against something soft in the raven.

Jin arched and bucked helplessly; moaning as Mugen abused his sweet spot. The raven barely had the brunette's third finger in him before they were thrust ruthlessly against his prostate.

Jin's strokes came to an abrupt halt as he grabbed Mugen's shoulders and rocked his hips down onto his lover's fingers.

"Mugen...in me. Now," Jin groaned.

"Remember, you asked for it," Mugen said as he extracted his fingers from the tight heat.

He lined his head up and thrust in; the head sliding in. Jin groaned and sat down on Mugen's cock; wanting to feel his lover's cock in the most intimate way. "Shit, shit, shit," Mugen groaned. He hadn't expected that. He gripped the raven's hips and waited for his uke to adjust.

Jin didn't even give a signal; he just lifted himself until only Mugen's head was inside before he let gravity take over and pull him back down.

They groaned as they started up a rhythm; Mugen pushing up right when Jin would come down.

"Fuck babe, so hot, so tight," Mugen groaned as his thrusts became erratic. Jin wound his arms around Mugen's shoulders.

"So big, oh god Mugen it's like I can feel every inch of you," Jin moaned.

Mugen smirked and aimed his thrusts right into the raven's prostate; making him mewl and tug on his hair in pleasure.

"Mugen, touch my cock...please!" Mugen took one hand from Jin's hips and gripped his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"C-close," Jin moaned as his body began to shudder; his release so close he could taste it.

"Come Jin, come for me," Mugen groaned.

"Mugen!" Jin screamed as he arched and came; the river washing away the evidence of his climax.

"Fuck, Jin," Mugen groaned as he came inside his lover. His thrusts stopped as Jin rested his head on his shoulder.

If anyone had walked by they would have seen two bodies, wrapped around eachother in the most intimate of ways as they came down from their highs.

They panted and groaned as the brunette pulled out of the raven.

"Well, now we know that aphrodisiac is out of my system for good," Jin murmured as he was washed and dressed by his lover.

Mugen chuckled and did the same to himself before picking Jin up and carrying him back to the house. He walked in and went to their temporary room; tucking the other in then getting in beside him.

Jin pressed his back against Mugen's front and smiled as he felt Mugen's arm drape over his waist.

Mugen pressed light kisses onto Jin's exposed shoulder before nuzzling his nose into his lover's hair.

"Love you," Jin murmured sleepily.

"Love you too," Mugen replied right before Jin fell asleep, a content smile adorning his face.

Mugen smiled and fell asleep after watching his lover slumber peacefully.

Fuu arrived early that morning. She was not in the least bit surprised at what she saw in the next room. Mugen and Jin were wrapped up in each other's arms; both smiling slightly as they slept.

She herself smiled as she closed their door softly and headed towards one of the other bed rooms in the abandoned house.

"Finally those two got together; knew those berries would make it happen between them," she said as she stripped and pulled on an orange sleeping kimono she had bought while in town.

"Now I can leave them alone and know they won't kill each other," she murmured before she fell asleep.

Fin


End file.
